More Problems Coming My Way
by semeria cooper
Summary: A different view of secret life of bees.
1. Chapter 1

I Cant Wait to go Back Home

Chapter 1

Oh the sweet days of how i felt with grandma in the backyard of her old house. she had it since she was 20 years old. Now shes 81 I hope its not close to her death bed... At least not while I'm hear or hearing about it would just drive me crazy but, everyone has the time to be born and the time to die. Especially my mom she was one of my dads prostitute. I'm really just not so sure he's my dad because of the way he treats me. But he never spend time with me. He is either counting his money, "talking to the prostitutes ", assigning them, or sleeping. I bet you he doesn't even know my name. Anyway my name is Cherish and I'm 12 years old my birthday is Sunday today's Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today I was wondering what I will get for my birthday so I asked dad. He said my present would be working as one of his prostitutes, he also chuckled with it and walked away. Wow so much time to waste when he jokes, I think I should have asked him whats my name instead. But my number one question now is that was he playing. God who knows who picked him to take custody. My grandma said she would take me to the city since I spent my whole life in the rural area. At least someone doesn't joke around much. I just which my mom wasn't with him she told me a story when I was 5. She said it was an American dream story, but she was so into it I think it was her and dad. I just wanna know how can he turn so bad. The story was so sweet i cried once mom left out the room. Then I heard dad come and asked why she took so long. Mom only got to say "I " before he slapped her the she ran to her room to get dressed. I was peeking out the door when she was slapped. When she ran i could feel her tears falling behind. I wished she was never caught up in this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today got even worse then usual and when I say usual i mean spectacularly unuasual than other people. And if it is more then that its too huge. My grandma died in a car too soon. She was driving there to get me from the motel since I pissed dad off yesterday cause i didnt clean the house when it looked sparkly. Is that even possible i tried to ask him that but then he just started throwing dishes at me and told me to sit on the grits bare naked stomache. I couldnt take it so i ran away to grandma's house my dad still doesnt know. I had to figure out on my own my grandma was dead i had cried my eyes out and then stole someones sunglasses on the way home. i snuck back into my room then i tripped on glass from one of the plates i forgot to clean up before i left. After that was not a preety sight. Now lying on my bed i now have 2 scars on my face, a blackeye, and probaly some broken bones in my nose and cheeks. I am now afraid to go asleep cause i feel like i have cocusion in my brain. so im just sitting here trying to stay awake until i can sneek out again and get the police. I hate this place.


	4. Chapter 4

I fear that I I'm lost. But, this city is huge and amazing. I'mso marveled.I feel as if I want to live here. But I can't.I have to find someone to live with...soon. But there's nothing more dangerous about going back to I walked down the streets of the big city I seen lots of huge buildings , fancy cars , and night time diners. As I walked and walked I seen one of my dad's prostitutes.I hid behind the garbage lid so she won't find me. She felt a breeze I guess and found me.

She starred at me with watery eyes ready to burst in seemed familiar but not as my dad's prostitutes but closer very closer. Her warm cozy hug was so familiar. I was confused. That's when without saying anything with tears already making a puddle she picked me up to rest on her carried me in a car where I think I've been in before. She drove and she drove until finally a daylight stop. She woke me up to this big huge a talking morning I said something. "Are you going to tell my dad?"she stared and stared like I was a snicker bar and she was a toddler.

" No not until you are fresh and clean, with a closed whom, and is taught like a young lady, with some respect and manners."PLEASEdon't tell my dad, I beg you!" "Never beg on your knee's like you have no respect for yourself show some confidence." I started crying when I go back I know I will be doomed but I had no choice to except the fact that I have to take consequences but I couldn't so I kept talking." Do you see me! I did not fall down some stairs or bump into a wall or fell on a rock. THIS IS ALL DAD!" "NO IT'S ALL YOU! If you did everything he said you would not have this problem. If you had no attitude this would have never happened, and if I didn't agree to lie and fake a death this would have never happened!" She started to cry and run up the mom I cant believe it its my mom. After so long shes still alive, but why did she lie what gave her the tempt to leave me? I had so many questions filling my head so I had to run after.


End file.
